New Year special
by Kusama Saya
Summary: A New HiME fanfic special


"Happy New Years Eve!" Hari yelled. She was dressed in a pink and black striped sleeveless dress that went down just below her knees. "Come on! Lets party!" Hari like always was hyped up on New Years Eve.

"Come on guys, I brought the sparkling grape juice!" Jessica yelled. She was dressed just like Hari's dress just purple with black stripes

"Sparkling grape juice?" Usagi asked.

"Hai! Every time on New Years Eve right at midnight we drink sparkling grape juice and pretend that we're drunk." Wynn said after. She was wearing a dress just like Hari and Jessica except with blue stripes.

'Hey, has anyone seen Saya and Haji?" Hari asked.

"We haven't seen Auntie or Haji-san all day actually." Suki and Yuki said together. Suki wore a pink dress while Yuki was wearing a blue one, reaching down just above their knees.

"Hm." Suddenly a little devious smile came on her face. "Ne, Tomoya-chan. Can I borrow your camera for a while? She said while turning around still having that smile on her face.

"Sure, but only if I can join you." Tomoya had the same smile on her face.

"Of course!" Hari said. Tomoya pulled out another camera from her bag and followed Hari out the door, both snickering.

"They're not going to do what I think their doing, are they? Erik said.

"I think they're going to do what I think you're thinking." Kai said.

"I think I better follow them before they get into any trouble." Erik said and then walked out the door.

-Meanwhile-

"This is going to be hilarious." Hari said quietly tip toeing with Tomoya behind her.

"Mm. Haji." Hari heard from afar. Hari hide behind a bush and turned on the camera. She saw Saya and Haji making out by a tree.

"Hm. I like this." Hari filmed the whole scene.

"I knew I'd find you here." Hari looked up to see Erik on one of his knees and his elbow on the other. He looked up to see Saya and Haji making out and they showed no sighs of stopping. He then got down to the level of Tomoya and Hari and continued watching. "This is getting interesting. "

"I know. So far no sighs of stopping." Hari said still filming.

"If only I could film Sakura-chan's first kiss." Tomoya said.

"Then I have a plan." Hari said. She quietly said something in Tomoya's ear. "Got it, Tomoya-chan?"

"Hai" She said. Tomoya then silently got up and ran away.

"Mm. Haji" Saya said still kissing him.

"Saya" Haji said, his arms on her waist pulling her closer. Saya had her arms around his neck doing the same.

-Meanwhile-

'Hehe, I get to film Sakura's first kiss.' Tomoya thought. She put up a mistletoe and waited for Sakura and Syaoran to come. 'Thanks to Hari-san I have this great plan.' Tomoya let out a small giggle and got her camera ready.

"Come one Syaoran." Sakura said and pulled Syaoran with her. It wasn't till they got under the mistletoe did they notice it. "Nani?" Sakura twitched. "Um…Should we?"

"It's tradition, so I guess so." Syaoran said.

"Tee Hee, Tomoya said. "Sakura is just about to have her first kiss." Sakura and Syaoran started to lean in until…

"BRAT!" Sakura and Syaoran stopped in their path. "Get away from my sister!" Toya yelled. He then started chasing Syaoran around the house.

"Toya!" Yukito yelled, trying to stop him from going to far.

"Wow" Jessia and Wynn said. Toya continued to chase Syaoran around the house until he was out of breath.

-Meanwhile (again)-

"Really no sighs on stopping." Hari said still taping them.

"Um." Hari turned around and said.

"Nani?" Erik quickly put his lips on Hari's and closed his eyes. She was shocked at first, then the camera dropped from her hands and she closed her eyes. Enjoying his lips on hers, she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The snow then started to fall onto the ground.

Hari's lips left his and left out a small blush.

"Oi, how long have to two been there." Hari looked up to see Saya and Haji looking down at them.

"How long have you guys been watching us?" Hari asked.

"Just enough" Saya said back. Hari blush even more. Hari started rubbing the back of her head. She tried to pick up the camera from the ground up found out that it wasn't there but Saya had it in her hands. "Looking for this?" Saya held out the camera. Hari got up and tried to get it from her but ended up tripping and falling in the snow.

"Fine, but it's Tomoya's so I have top give it back to her." Hari said. Saya sighed and gave back the camera. Hari noticed that Saya removed the tape from it's compartment. Hari then sighed in seeing that she couldn't get the tape no matter how much she tried. "I guess we better get going. It's only matter a time before they all come out to find us."

"Fine, but you still aren't getting this." Saya said back. Hari sighed again and started walking back to the academy.

"Matte" Erik yelled. His started running to her.

"Wait for us too.!" Saya yelled. She then started running with Haji behind her. They then all started running back to Mashiro's mansion.

-Back at the mansion-

"FIVE MINUTES TILL THE NEW YEAR!" Pudding started yelling. She had eaten a large a amount of sweets and was running around the mansion.

"Pudding-chan" Hari said. She was sitting right next to Erik drinking a cup of tea with Saya next to her.

"A bit to hyper, don't you think?" Saya said and sipped her tea.

"Agreed" Hari said taking another sip. Kero was zooming around the house at high speed. He had also ate a large amount of candy. It was only 30 seconds to midnight when everyone was calm enough.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-five, twenty-four" they all said. Saya inched a bit closer to Haji to hold his hand. "twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen" Hari did the same and held hands with Erik. "fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven" Kero started flying in circles but was still counting. "nine, eight, seven, six, five, for, three, two, one.

"Yay!" Pudding yelled. She started running around again. Kero stopped flying in circles and fell asleep on a couch cushion. The new year was here and everyone was happy. Though they all had a sadness inside that the fighting still hasn't ended yet.

* * *

Well anyway. Happy New Years to everyone! I give a special thanks to my friends on k1anime forum because they have helped me though this. Especially my friends Tyler-kun, Jess wan-wan, and Wynn-pipi. You guys are all the best. Hope you all loved this chapter! 


End file.
